1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical adapter and more particularly to a three-prong grounding adapter for adapting three-prong household plugs to OSHA three-prong twistlock connectors.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
Several different systems of three-prong electrical connectors are in current use for low-power single-phase appliances. It sometimes is necessary to make electrical connections between electrical outlets, power cables and electrical appliances having different types of prongs which are incompatible with each other. It is an object of this invention to provide an adapter for interconnecting three-prong grounding household connectors and OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) three-prong twistlock connectors.